Naruto Power Incarnate
by TentailedJackalofDoom
Summary: During the battle at the valley of the end, Naruto is ambushed by a large group of sound shinobi. He being out numbered is confronted by Amaterasu and turned into a dragon, angel and kistune. Naruto will be grey, and Kuro-Hime will only boost his inner darkness. He'll also be the Kyuubi.


**Yo it's Ten Tailed Jackal of Doom here bringing you my new ideal this one being what would happen if Naruto became the Angel of Justice. In this one he's gonna be kinda blind. In this one Kyuubi or Kira sees Naruto as her kit and refuses to give him up. His foster mothers were Mikoto and Hitomi. Hitomi is my OC Hyuga who was part if the main branch who vanished without a trace. Anyway the next chapter will be the return and a battle with Kakashi.**

**Review or be forced to make-out with Spongebob and Patrick**

**»»»»»»»»»»»«««**

**Chapter 1; Amaterasu's Chosen!**

A blonde haired boy could be seen crouching low as powerful red chakra surrounded his body.

His normally blue eyes were dark red and slitted.

The strange whiskers on each side of his face were dark and giving his face this animalistic look.

His mouth was set into a snarl showing his large animal like teeth.

The red chakra was shifting into the form of a one tailed fox.

This boy was dressed in a torn orange jacket with spots of blue on it.

Around his neck a green crystal could be seen hanging around his neck.

His right arm could also be seen hanging limply.

Standing across from him was a boy with spiky silver hair styled like a duck's butt. He had black eyes, with black frames. On his forehead was headband with a musical note on it. This boy is dressed in a black shirt and black shorts.

The boy pushing up his glasses chuckled and said "I'm afraid I can't let you take Sasuke-kun back Naruto as Orochimaru-sama has plans for him."

Naruto in a demonic voice growled out "**Get out of my way Kabuto. I'm taking the teme back no matter what.**"

Kabuto pushing up his glasses said "It's out of your hands Naruto-kun."

He then snapped his fingers and a ton of sound shinobi appeared.

Naruto spotting this growled knowing that there was no way he could defeat all of the sound shinobi even with him using the power of the Kyuubi.

He was damned if he wasn't going to try.

He spotting Kabuto pick Sasuke up, growled and was about to tap into more power of the Kyuubi, when he heard a soft melodic voice say "_Kira your vessel will loose this battle and you will die. He will go to heaven and be rewarded for his horrible life forced upon him by his father ignoring the protest of his fading mother. There he will be reunited with not only his mom, but his foster moms, and his first true love. There is a way for this to be avoided. Accept my offer Kira, become my wife and he will be saved._"

Naruto screamed when his body felt like it was set on fire as he heard a voice say "**There's no way I'm giving up my kit to those ungrateful women. I was there for him when he was hurt. I was the one there when he was crying all alone. I was the one who healed his wounds and sang him a lullaby at night. I WILL NOT LOOSE MY KIT! So I accept your offer Juno-chan.**"

Naruto hearing this, felt Kyuubi's chakra leave his system, forcing him to his knees.

He then heard the same voice from before with abundant joy in her voice "_I'm so glad you accepted Kira-chan. Now then prepare to be accelerated Naruto-san._"

Naruto screamed as a glowing red orb was pulled from his gut, but sighed in peace as he was covered in a cooling sensation.

He then felt his eyes widen hearing something monstrous let out a mighty roar.

He then felt something start coming out of his eyes.

Touching his face he gasped when he could see blood on his hands.

He then felt his vision start to falter and this was terrifying him.

Until once again he heard the melodic voice say "_Don't worry Naruto-san it's part of the process. As you needed to be blinded for this to work._"

Naruto hearing this closed his eyes, and ignored the downpour of blood from his eyes.

He then felt a raging inferno build up in his stomach.

That inferno soon spread to the rest of his body, causing him to open his now milky blue eyes.

He blinked spotting nothing but heat signatures. He turning his head in every direction could see heat signatures for miles around.

He then heard the demonic voice say "**All you did was give him the ability to see heat signatures. I could've done that.**"

The soft voice said "_Kira-chan you're not looking at the true change. I've changed Naruto-san into the ultimate apex predator. He is a Alpha Dragon, and a Black Kitsune, and the Angel of Justice. We both know that justice is blind, but him being a dragon has to have some kind of sight. Therefore he has heat vision, which allows him to see heat signatures from miles away. His other senses have also been enhanced. Oh and he now has the Yoton, Blaze Release, and is immune to all things fire or lava. From you he will gain earth release, water release and his wind release will be boosted to that of a godly level._"

Naruto blinked hearing this.

His eyes widened when he heard Kyuubi say "**So what with some DNA from his two foster moms I have given him the ability of the Hyuga's Byakugan and the cursed Uchiha Sharingan.**"

Amaterasu said "_Good now even though he's blind, he's not really blind. I have one last thing for you Naruto-san. A personal gift from the Shinigami. It's a blade unlike any you'll ever meet or have seen. This blade is a living breathing being. It was born from the forbidden love of an angel and a devil. Raised by the wild but loving care of the wolves. Hardened in the clan wars. Killed by the hatred and jealousy of man. Reborn in the heart of a star, enhanced by the tears of the phoenix, and cursed with the venom of the Basilisk. She is the princess of creation and the martyr of darkness. I present to you Kuro-hime!_"

Naruto feeling something powerful brush against his mind blinked hearing an angelic voice say "I'm so happy to meet you Naruto-kun. I hope we can work well together."

Naruto then feeling a sword appear in his hand, pushed all of the voices besides Kuro-hime away and said "You be my eyes Kuro-hime."

He felt the sword pulse and heard her say "I will guide you to victory Naruto-kun."

Naruto then dashed forward, towards the sound group.

He jumping in the air heard Kuro-hime say "Below."

He bringing her down unconsciously unleashed a wave of pure black flames.

Hearing some screaming, he looked behind him to see at least 20 heat signatures vanishing.

He rolling swung his sword again and this time witnessed a inferno of heat blast off of Kuro-hime.

He witnessed people being burned by the inferno.

He hearing her scream for him to punch the earth.

Doing as she said, he gasped when a wall of literal cold appeared in front of him.

Realizing that this must be the earth, he felt something rising in his throat, he opened his mouth and unknowingly breathed out a heavy stream of dark as the night fire.

The fire connecting with the earth, turned it into molten magma.

Naruto kicking the magma fired off multiple magma bullets that once colliding with a person, turned the person into a solid ash statue.

He then dashing forward started to slash through more sound shinobi until soon there was only one left.

Naruto then heard Kuro say "The last sound shinobi is within your field of divinization. You know what to do."

Naruto sheathing Kuro-hime dropped into a certain stance and said "You are within my field of divinization 8 trigrams; 64 palms."

He then shot forward never noticing the flames surrounding his hands.

He hitting the man each time he needed to applying more pressure each time, cried out "64 palms!"

He then jumped back as the last sound shinobi literally turned into a powerful pyre of black flames.

Naruto was about to relax when he heard Kuro-hime say "There's a shinobi hiding in the bushes along with a small dog."

Naruto hearing this dropped into a ready stance ready to fight for his life until he heard a familiar voice say "Easy there Naruto I'm here to help you back to the village hidden in the leaves."

Naruto relaxing his stance, said "Oh thank Kami. Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi walking over to Naruto flinched spotting the fist sized scar on Naruto's chest, along with bleeding lines around his eyes.

Kakashi putting his arm around the blind Naruto said "Let's get you back to the village Naruto."

Naruto feeling his energy leaving him said "Sure Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi halfway back to the village was met by a the sand siblings, to be specific Temari.

The girl landing asked "Is he alright? What happened to his face, where did he get that sword from?"

Kakashi sweat dropping said "I have no idea about most of those but my theory about the face was during his battle with Sasuke, Sasuke must have used a jutsu to harm Naruto's eyes, because Naruto's eyes are milky blue and during his little battle with the sound shinobi he seemed to be moving sorta wildly."

Temari hearing this asked "But he'll live right?"

Kakashi smiling said "Of course. Now come on let's get him back to the village."

Temari nodding helped carry the sleeping Naruto the village both people unaware of the conversation Naruto was having inside of his head.

Naruto could be seen sitting in what looked like a soft throne.

Sitting in a throne in front of him was a woman with long flowing red hair tied into nine thick braids. Her skin was fair and unblemished. She had dark red eyes with black slits for pupils. Around each eye a thick layer of black make-up could be seen. This could also be said for around her mouth along with a thin layer of black lipstick. She was dressed in a blood red kimono with fox paw prints all over it. This woman was radiating with pure demonic power.

The woman beside her had long flowing black hair, pale skin and ruby red eyes. Said eyes seemed to be reptilian in nature. Around her eyes dark green eye shadow could be seen, and on her lips was a light shade of red lipstick. She was dressed in a black, white and grey kimono, with what looked like the sun on it. This woman was radiating with pure power, that had an divine feeling to it.

Naruto looking at both of these women wondered who the hell they were and why were they in his mind.

The first woman as if sensing this question said "My name is Kira Yoko but you may know me as the Kyuubi or if you'd care to remember when you were little Nice lady in red."

Naruto hearing this felt his eyes widen.

The other woman said "I am Juno Shikigami, but most people know me as Amaterasu goddess of the sun. You don't know me but as the woman I love and wish to marry see's you as her precious kit and her only child I want you to know me."

Naruto's jaw was scraping the ground.

Kira shaking her head said "Now since I was removed from you and according to Juno-chan I ascended to the status of Inari, goddess of foxes, there is a void in the tailed beast aura. Thus you have been chosen to fill the void as you are now the Kyuubi. Juno-chan has also informed me that you are now the Alpha Dragon, head of the dragons and crown prince of dragons. You have also transformed into a kitsune, not just any kitsune mind you but a black kitsune meaning you are a more powerful breed of fox, with stronger ties to illusions and a lot of magic inside of you. You have also been turned into the angel of justice. Sadly with this title and boost you loose your eyesight as justice is blind much like love."

Juno then said "You are blind on the outside, but this is your mind where you reign supreme. In here everything is possible. On the outside you aren't totally blind either as you have been given a power few dragons ever unlock or learn how to properly use. It's like how pit vipers hunt you can detect heat signatures. The colder something is the less you should be able to see it. That is not the case with you as Kira has given you the DNA of Hyuga Hitomi and the DNA of Uchiha Mikoto. This means that even if something is cold, activating the Byakugan will allow you to see chakra pathways. The Sharingan will allow you to copy and predict jutsu and opponents."

Kira then said "Kuro-hime will also be acting as your eyes. Now your chakra control is going to suck because of this. The good news it that you'll be able to create elaborate genjutsu with ease now oh and that Uchiha Sasuke has been entered into the Bingo Book. You are in the hospital and was under critical condition for about six months. All of your friends have constantly visited you, and that pervert has also visited you. The Pink haired girl has cried herself to sleep by your side every day for the past six months."

Naruto hearing this felt his eyes soften hearing that Sakura had been crying because of him.

Juno then said "You've also been engaged to Temari Subaku to unite the two villages."

Naruto felt his eyes widen hearing this.

Kira giggling said "Bye Kit, you're waking up now."

Naruto wanted to scream out something but he faded away, never seeing Kira walk with a sway over to a blushing and drooling Juno.

Naruto shooting up in his bed, blinked spotting darkness all around him.

He moving his hands to his face, could feel bandages wrapped around his head.

He trying to use his heat vision scowled finding it not working.

He then reaching for Kuro-hime ,blinked when he heard her say "I am in my sealed state Naruto-kun. I am the lip ring you now have."

Naruto moving his hands to his lip smiled feeling the lip ring.

He then heard someone grunt as they started to wake up.

Reaching out with his right hand he feeling a soft hand, knew two people who had soft hands in this village.

Sighing he said "Sakura you really need to stop moisturizing your hands. You're a kunoichi of the hidden leaf, you not having hands that feel like a dirt road is kinda insulting to those of us that work hard. Also you need to stop dieting, you're just gonna burn off the extra calories you eat when you train."

He hearing something blinked when he heard Sakura say "I will stop nagging me Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto scowling said "I am not our perverted sensei, at least I don't think I am as I can land a date with a female if I reveal my true personality."

Naruto then said "Ero-sannin if you don't come out I'm gonna tell Baa-chan about you peeking on her and Nee-chan during the time we were on our way back to the village."

He then feeling an immense killing intent and hearing someone gulp audibly chuckled and said "Hello Baa-chan, Nee-chan."

He hearing knuckles cracking heard Tsunade say "Hello brat. Before I beat the pervert down tell me how do you feel?"

Naruto sighing said "I would really like to have these bandages removed from around my head and would really like to know how and why I've been engaged to Temari-chan, not that she isn't a beautiful woman worthy of a powerful man to love and protect her."

Tsunade sighing said "Alright I can tell you about the engagement. You see the esteemed council decided that since you were blinded by the Uchiha Traitor, your shinobi career was most likely over, but also realized that you were a proud and very strong ninja, so they decided to marry you to a strong and powerful kunoichi. Thus your engagement to Temari Subaku. At first she was opposed to it, and so was I, but during the first three months we have tested many different theories on how to get you your vision back. Each one proving to be failure. So we came to the conclusion that her being by your side will be a good thing because now that you're blind you most likely won't be able to get around or fight."

He then hearing the sad undertone in her voice asked "What are you not telling me Baa-chan?"

Tsunade sighing said "Since you're blind I'm afraid I can't allow you to be a shinobi anymore as you'd just be a liability."

Naruto hearing this snorted and said "Baa-chan just because my eyes don't work, does not mean that I'm blind and if you'd take these bandages off of me, I can show you exactly what I mean."

Tsunade blinking decided to humor the brat.

Taking off of the bandages, she flinched spotting the milky white eyes staring at her.

She wasn't the only one to flinch though, as Shizune, Jiraiya, Sakura, hell even some of the nurses flinched at this.

Naruto now being able to use his heat vision, activated his Byakugan, and asked Kuro-hime to help him see. He blinking his milky blue eyes, turned to regard everyone in the room.

He scowling said "Okay I know me going into a 6 month coma is scary and all of that, but the four of you look like you haven't sleep in years. Mainly you Sakura, as I can see the premature wrinkles forming around your eyes. You're only 13 for Kami's sake. You're supposed to stay young and pretty at least until you're in your late 30's."

He ignoring the wide eyes of Sakura turned to Jiraiya and said "Ero-sannin how are you supposed to be the ladies man, when you've got black rings under your eyes, and your hair look's like a duck's ass. I mean come on Sasuke-teme I can understand rocking that hairstyle because let's face it the boy was an royal asshat. You are one of the legendary sannin, a hero to many of the younger males of this village and one of the strongest shinobi I've ever met, and I've managed to meet all three of the sannin along with two former members of the seven swordsmen of the mist and the infamous Uchiha Itachi, the man who in a single night killed almost all of his clan, leaving only his little brother alive. I personally would've left Mikoto-chan alive, but that's his choice."

He ignoring the bright smile on Jiraiya's face turned to Shizune and said "Nee-chan, you're one the prettiest women in this entire village, I mean the only one's who could truly compare with you is Kurenai-sensei, that crazy proctor from the second exam, Ayame, Kiba's older sister, and the purple haired anbu. Add in the fact that you could poison a enemy with just a touch and I'm like Shizune-nee is kick ass. Right now though you look like you've seen hell, fought the Ichibi and faced a mountain size of paperwork."

He ignoring the huge blush on Shizune's face turned to Tsunade and said "Baa-chan you are the most absolutely terrifying woman I have ever met, especially when you're pissed off, but that's just what makes you one my favorite people. I mean with one punch you could send Ero-sannin to Kumo, you're the hokage, part of the legendary Senju clan, the only female member of the sannin, and the best medical ninja this side of the elemental nations. You're an inspiration to the younger kunoichi, those who aren't fan girls that is, that anything is possible as long as you work hard and never give up on your dreams. Hell I'm a dude, yet you inspire me to keep reaching for the stars, no matter how far they may seem. So seeing your hair dishelmed, your lipstick smeared, and black circles under your eyes is not something I like seeing."

He then crossed his arms and huffed.

Tsunade with a bright smile on her face said "You know what you're right brat, we need to stop crying about the fact that you can't see….?!"

All four people quickly turned to Naruto with wide eyes wondering how he could see all of that.

Naruto with a smirk on his face said "Priceless."

Sakura was the first one to ask "How?"

Naruto now smiling said "Heat vision, something I picked up from watching the snakes in the forest of death hunt in the pitch black darkness."

Tsunade hearing this said "That's brilliant brat. Now you can remain a shinobi."

Naruto nodding said "That's my plan. I'm going to let the four of you know that the mask is coming off. It's time to reveal the true Uzumaki Naruto."

everyone hearing this nodded, well except Sakura who was shocked that she had been dealing with a mask the entire time.

Jiraiya then gaining a serious face said "Alright brat since you're dropping the mask, I'm taking you out of the village for a training trip for 3 years."

Naruto was about to agree with this until a new voice said "Actually Jiraiya-san. I will be training Lord Naruto for three years, outside of this village."

All eyes turned to the source of the voice, and most people gasped spotting what looked the fusion of a man and a dragon.

The man had long spiky blue hair, teal skin, and electric yellow eyes. He was dressed in a red suit of armor, and a large sword could be seen sitting on his hip.

All four ninja in the room quickly got in a stance ready to attack the man if he attacked.

Naruto looking at the man asked "Who are you and why do you smell like ice and reptiles."

The man bowing deeply said "I am Ryu, the commander of the royal guards. I have been sent by Queen Juno and Queen Kira to escort you to the royal palace where I am another will train you. Queen Juno herself will be teaching you how to transform, while Queen Kira will be teaching you about magic and illusions."

Naruto hearing this asked "How many of the royal guards did she send?"

Ryu ignoring the looks of the others in the room said "She sent squad one, knowing full well that we could defeat everyone in this village with ease."

Naruto then asked "When do we leave?"

Ryu said "As soon as you are dismissed from the hospital."

Tsunade having enough asked "Hold on wait a minute. Who the hell is the Queen Juno and Queen Kira, and why would they send royal guards here for Naruto."

Ryu turning to her said "I am afraid you are not permitted to know. Just know that this is not a trick and he will be back in three years capable of taking down S-rank ninja with ease."

Jiraiya who had been silent the whole time said "Tsunade. I know who Queen Juno is, and where she hails from. If she sent the royal guard to personally pick Naruto up then there's a good reason for it. Dismiss the brat, because keeping her waiting never ends well."

Shizune somehow also knowing who Queen Juno was said "He's right Tsunade-sama. I know who Queen Juno is and I've done my best to make sure you staid clear of any of her casino's."

Tsunade sighing turned to Ryu and said "You promise that he'll be back in 3 years."

Ryu nodding said "I promise it on my honor."

Tsunade hearing this sighed and grabbed the clipboard.

Signing it she said "You're release brat. Now come back stronger or I'm gonna make you chase Tora until you're in your fifties."

Naruto hearing this gulped loudly and said "I will come back a thousand times stronger. There's no way in hell I'm chasing that damn cat."

He then got out of the bed, hugged Sakura, shook hands with Jiraiya, hugged Shizune, who gave him a kiss on the cheeks making him blush, and hugged Tsunade who kissed him on the forehead and said "Be safe brat. You promised me you'd take this hat away someday and I'm holding you to it."

Naruto smiling said "I'll be back believe it Baa-chan."

He then walked out with Ryu, leaving not only the hospital, but the village hidden in the leaves for 3 long years


End file.
